Begin Again
by DreamingWithMyEyesOpen
Summary: It was on the few occasions that her brother lowered his guard and actually showed emotion that Rio walked in on the most unexpected occurrences. (Excuse the horrible summary and equally horrible title. I was in the mood to put this out today and like always instead of planning out a decent title and summary like I should have done, I went w/ winging it.)


**Note: Rio and Shark's parents have been brought back to life in this story and go by the names Sakura and Jin.**

Rio Kamishiro, the younger twin sister of Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro, sighed, placing a hand on her hip. What was taking her brother so long? He had been in the mansion for seven (going on eight now) minutes. She shot Alit a look after catching him mumble to Girag, "Usually it's Merag who takes this long." Mizael wasn't shy in showing his displeasure at their former leader keeping them waiting, an annoyed scowl on his face. Durbe was of course the only one who remained unruffled, his silver eyes fixated down on a book. Okay, ten minutes was long enough! Rio stomped back inside the mansion, prepared to give her brother the ear chewing of a lifetime. She had her mouth open ready to spew out a couple of insults but the sight in the living room made her agape mouth close and her pink eyes widen.

Buried almost desperately between the bodies of their mother and father with his hands wrapped around their waists was none other than her brother Ryoga. Her mother, Sakura Kamishiro, simply stood there smiling sweetly down at her son, gently running a hand through his purple locks. Her father Jin Kamishiro had a gentle, yet firm hand resting on Ryoga's shoulder, smiling kindly down at the boy all the while.

Rio smiled and shook her head. Her brother was such a sap. It had been a week since they had been revived and returned to their mansion alongside the former Barian Emperors, only to find their parents alive and well. Ryoga had cried that day, something Rio would have never stopped teasing him about if not for the fact that she cried that day as well. Their parents had no memory of the car accident that ended their lives and the twins both agreed to keep it that way. It appeared to her that her big brother was still trying to get used to the fact that they had their parents back.

Sakura was the first to acknowledge her daughter's presence, glancing up at Rio with a sweet smile on her face. "Oh, Rio. We're all so sorry for holding you and your friends up."

"Your mother and I were just about to see you all off when Ryoga here practically attacked us," Jin laughed with a good natured smile. "What's gotten into you, Ryoga?"

Before anymore words could be said, Rio joined the three way hug between her family, smiling as she inhaled their distinct scents. The flowery perfume of her mother brought Rio back to the years when Sakura would read her a story every night before bed, Rio snuggled into her side. Jin was a clean man and as such, always smelled of soap with a hint of lemon. Soap and lemon would always be the last thing filling her nostrils on the days she fell asleep while drawing on Jin's lap. Rio and Ryoga rarely hugged but when they did like they were now, Rio enjoyed the light touch of cologne coming off him.

A familiar voice sounding behind her made Rio remember her reason for coming back in the house. "Merag-san, the others are-"

Rio didn't need to turn around to know that the meek voice belonged to Durbe. "Mom, Dad, Ryoga and I need to go," Rio said, finally pulling away from the family hug. Rio tried not to giggle at her bespectacled friend as he awkwardly shuffled at his spot a few feet away from the Kamishiro family.

"We're so sorry for the long wait, Durbe-kun," Sakura apologized, bending down to kiss Shark on the forehead.

"Mom," Ryoga groaned with rosy red cheeks, trying to scrub away the lipstick stain she left behind with his arm.

"N-Not a problem at all, Sakura-sama," Durbe stammered.

Rio dragged her brother away by the wrist, taking Durbe's wrist as well while passing him by. "Later, mom! Later, dad!"

"Finally," Mizael grumbled as he watched the trio exit the mansion.

"Hey, blame Ryoga for deciding that today he'd be a weenie," Rio teased, playfully winking and sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Ryoga glared at the girl in response as he had no witty comeback in mind. "Let's just go."


End file.
